


Threadbare Sweaters

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: KuroDai Mid-Birthday Week 2019 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Daichi catches his boyfriend in his clothes and it brings forth past memories.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: KuroDai Mid-Birthday Week 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566823
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	Threadbare Sweaters

Daichi wakes up to the smell of cooking food. It had been something he had grown used to as a kid, his mother always believed in the importance of starting off the day with a proper meal. But then Daichi remembered he was 25 and had been living on his own for many years so there was no reason for his house to smell like food if he wasn’t making it himself.

Daichi was halfway to his feet when he remembered his overnight guest and he settled on the unmade futon once again. He took a moment to relish in the calming joy of having not only someone there in his home cooking breakfast but one specific person there in his home. He smiled to himself as he reached out to grab his discarded sweats and pulled them over his legs, feeling his cheeks heat at the marks on his thighs. He reached for the nearest shirt then felt his face heat even further when he realized that it wasn’t one of his.

Tetsurou wouldn’t mind Daichi wearing his shirt, especially after what they spent a good majority of last night doing. But it felt incredibly intimate, like perhaps it wasn’t a line he should cross unless he discussed it with Tetsurou first. So he carefully folded the shirt, feeling silly for doing so, and put it off to the side before grabbing a clean shirt out of his drawer.

They had been dating for a couple months after reconnecting almost a year prior. It had been odd but good to catch up with the former Nekoma captain. He had cut his hair short when Daichi first saw him, and was almost unrecognizable due to it. He had let it grow out some now that he was more comfortable in his not-so-new job and Daichi was glad for it. The bastard had grown too, which he was always happy to point out, purposefully putting things on the highest shelves and cooing down at his shorter boyfriend.

Daichi stepped out of his room and padded down the hall on quiet feet, walking towards the smell of food and where he could hear Tetsurou moving around in the kitchen. He felt a smile tug on his lips and did nothing to stop the movement.

Long distance relationships were difficult, Daichi wasn’t sure if they could have made it work if they had given into their feelings when they were teenagers. After they had been dating for a bit they both admitted to feeling more than strictly captainly admiration for each other but things were good now.

More than good if Tetsurou was planning to wake Daichi up with breakfast every morning he was here.

Katashi, Daichi’s police canine, waited patiently right outside the kitchen like he was trained to do. He was a large german shepherd who Daichi had trained since he was a pup. Daichi liked to say that Katashi was the best partner a police officer could have, his actual human partner Iwaizumi Hajime did not seem to find this as funny as Daichi did. Daichi scratched Katashi behind one of his large ears, his tail wagging happily behind him as he looked up at Daichi with his usual unconditional love and trust. 

They both looked over at Tetsurou, who was moving around Daichi’s kitchen like he belonged there. His bedhead wasn’t quite as atrocious as when they were teenagers but he could still get it to stick up in all different directions due to his odd sleeping habits. He was still tall and lanky, not as muscular as he had been when they were younger due to no longer playing a sport daily and having a full-time job that was mostly sedentary. But he still managed to look good in a pair of joggers, thick socks, and-

Daichi’s brain almost stopped working as he realized that the sweatshirt Tetsurou was wearing was one of Daichi’s. An old dark blue one from his days at the police academy. It was threadbare with a hole in the neckline and frayed cuffs on the sleeves, the name of the academy was stretched across the back but it was faded and cracked by then, more of a faded blue than the white it had been.

It was slightly baggy on Tetsurou, Daichi trained hard to stay in shape for his job and while he wasn’t thrilled that people called him  _ wider _ whenever they saw him, he knew he had gotten broader. He had stretched the shoulders of the sweatshirt out, but it looked good on Tetsurou.

Better than good. Daichi suddenly had the distinct need to see Tetsurou in more of his clothes. He wasn’t sure where these feelings were coming from, it was too early to disect them, but it was a burning need.

Tetsurou turned and tossed a slice of apple to Katashi, who caught it in mid air and chomped it down.

“Oh.” Tetsurou blinked at Daichi before trying to give him an innocent look. “Good Morning Dai.”

“I thought I told you no human food.” Daichi poked Tetsurou in the side, causing the man to yelp and quickly side step.

“You also said he’s not allowed on the furniture and I distinctly remember him up on the couch with us last night.” Tetsurou smirked, having caught Daichi out in his hypocritical behavior. He pressed a kiss to Daichi’s puffed out cheek before moving back to the food. “I was going to bring you breakfast in bed and no one would have been the wiser to all the food I gave Katashi.”

“All the food?” Daichi repeated, tossing another piece of apple to the large dog behind Tetsurou’s back.

“What? Who said that?” Tetsurou looked around, causing Daichi to laugh.

“If only all criminals were as quick to confess as you my job would be a lot easier.” Daichi opened a cabinet where there should have been plates and then gave a loud, long sigh. “Tetsurou.”

“Listen Dai, I just organized a little.” Tetsurou turned off the stove burner and popped open the rice cooker when it began to beep. “It had no flow and now everything makes sense.” Daichi rubbed his eye tiredly as Tetsurou opened cabinets and drawers, explaining  _ the flow _ he had brought to Daichi’s kitchen.

“You come into my house and disrespect me like this.” Daichi joked, grabbing plates from their new shelf. At least Tetsurou hadn’t put anything that Daichi would need daily on the higher shelves.

“But I made you breakfast?” Tetsurou offered, scooping out heaping helpings of the large spread he had cooked up.

“I guess you can stay but you’re on thin ice.” They sat down at the small table together. Daichi had been looking up kotatsu’s and thought if he started saving away a bit of money now he could afford a decent one before winter truly hit. Daichi’s house was pretty old and didn’t retain heat all that well. It was fine for Daichi, who ran hot and could deal with a heated blanket when it got too cold but Tetsurou was almost always cold, he was always complaining about his poor circulation and Daichi wanted him to feel comfortable when he came to stay.

“So,” Daichi started, trying to sound casual as he took another bite of the rice and roe. There was also natto along with pickled vegetables. If Tetsurou continued to cook like that Daichi was sure to gain some weight before the weekend was up. “Looks like you found my old academy sweater.” Tetsurou glanced down, the insignia over his left breast faded and almost unreadable by that point.

“I was cold.” A slow smirk spread across Tetsurou’s face that let Daichi know he was about to be mercilessly teased in the next couple sentences. “Plus I know how much you like when I wear your clothes.” Daichi sputtered, nearly joking on the natto.

“What?” Daichi asked despite himself.

“Remember our last training camp?” Daichi knew where this was heading and he was already embarrassed for being caught out so easily. “The captains switched teams for the last games, some snarky vice captain insisted that if we were going to do that we had to wear each others uniforms.” Tetsurou grinned and Daichi mentally cursed Sugawara.

“Bokuto almost split Ogano’s team jacket in half.” Daichi said it to deflect but they both laughed at the memory. Bokuto had been so disappointed, he had pouted until Akaashi had cheered him up.

“You almost combusted when I put on yours.” Tetsurou hooked his ankle around Daichi’s, the touch natural and comforting. “I thought you were pissed at me.” Daichi laughed, remembered purposefully not looking in Tetsurou’s direction, how the other members of Nekoma had looked at him as if they knew his thoughts.

“You’re welcome to anything in my closet.” Daichi offered, enjoyed watching Tetsurou’s pale cheeks turn red as a warm smile crossed his face. They continued eating, lightly teasing each other and making plans for the rest of the weekend while Katashi rested his large head on their touching feet.

**Author's Note:**

> KuroDai Mid-Birthday Week 2019  
> December 12th, Day 4: Boyfriend Clothes


End file.
